That's My Ninja Way!
by My Swagg Level Its over 9000
Summary: Several Genin struggle to learn and become shinobi, each with their own path.
1. Beginnings P1

Takeshi Uchiha stood up to do his demonstration in front of the many rowed classroom. He moved his very pale hands rapidly, almost too fast to see, three times. Then, a cloud of smoke appeared and after it faded, a copy of him appeared. The dark-haired instructor nodded, "And the transformation technique?" He smirked, quickly moving his hands, even faster than before, as a blur, and another flash of smoke. When it dissipated he appeared as the instructor. He put his hands together and dispelled the transformation. The instructor handed him a sheet of paper and patted him on the back. "Go get a headband now."

Shun Fūma volunteered to go next. As he stood up, he patted the instructor on the back leaving a kick me sign. Shun's trademark coat fluttered behind him as he slowly put the hand seals together. A thin haze spread over him and another semi-transparent version of him appeared. "I suppose that passes… now for the transformation technique?" Shun frowned. "Okay, but I might run out of chakra, so…" I snickered. Shun's chakra was fairly average, but his control was amazingly terrible. He was my best friend, and every time I tried to help him he just started training his taijutsu and shurikenjutsu. He was pretty good with the Fuma shuriken, but his jutsu was suffering. He did the seals slowly and a light blue aura surrounded his body. His body produced a puff of smoke and when it faded, he bared a fair resemblance to the instructor, although he was no taller and no wider. Also, his tanner skin didn't change. The instructor grimaced. "Thanks for ruining my dashing good looks. You get a D, I guess you are a genin, go get your headband." I raised my hand, ready to go.

"Kaede Senju, come up." I smiled. "Does it have to be the academy clone technique?" "Why?" "I know another skill." "Nah, just use the academy one." "Fine. I formed the hand seals quickly." I needed to focus for the show I would put on. "Hah!" Thirty clones appeared in a cloud of smoke. My distinct grey armor copied over every one. My white hair fell in down over my clones shoulders. "Okay, showoff, but do you have enough chakra to do the transformation technique?" "Yup" "Transform!" My clones and I all reshaped to look like the instructor. Then the terrible happened. There was an explosion at the entrance door. The instructor shouted at us to get out. As we ran to leave I saw a large muscular man walk in. He had no headband, and long black hair. The instructor ran at him with a chokuto, which pulsed with grey chakra when he tried to impale the guy. Shun ran back when he saw the man catch the sword and break it.

I ran back with him. As I did I ducked and ran my hands on the ground "WOOD STYLE: WOOD CLONE JUTSU!" A wood copy of me sprung up out of the ground, ready to fight. My chakra reserves were a fifth what they normally were with the clones and the transform. "Watch out, he is an B-rank missing nin from Konoha." Shun threw his clan's classic weapon at the man, who was prepared to catch it. Then it hit him and its famous sharpness slashed his arm. He shouted, bringing his hands together and firing a lightning bolt at Shun. He attempted to dodge it, using the Body-Flicker, but he had no chakra to burn and it made a crater in the ground, leaving his burnt body in the center. He was living, but his arm was broken and his chest was burning. "DIE! DIE! DIE!" I charged him and threw three shuriken into his face. Bamf! A log appeared and he flashed behind our chunin instructor and threw a punch into his back. He flew towards me and I leapt over him. My wood clone caught me and charged towards the nin. He pulled out a kunai and attempted to stab my copy. It brought its hands together and the kunai got stuck in them. It started a flurry of punches into his gut, when Takeshi came back in. Takeshi did three extremely high speed hand signals and shot a massive fireball at the ninja. My copy was fighting with one arm, when it and the ninja were hit.

Takeshi fell forward and went unconscious. Meanwhile, the blast knocked the ninja into the wall, and he caught on fire. He spun around and extinguished it, although the hand he blocked it with was broken. I got into the cat stance, which was designed to throw traditional taijutsu users off. He swung a punch at me, and I ducked under it and kicked him in the foot, knocking him down. I was low on chakra, but I was otherwise unharmed, meanwhile, he was burnt, cut, and had a broken hand. He could barely use jutsu. I flashed several seals, and suddenly, his mind was filled with my Genjutsu. He tried to get up, only to, in his mind, fall through the floor. This genjutsu wouldn't hold him forever. I went over to Takeshi and shook him awake. "Why aren't you killing him?" I was shocked "What?" "Why would I kill a helpless opponent?" "What the heck do you think he'd do to you?"

"HAAAAAAH!" The ninja broke out and charged, not at us, but at the chunin instructor and stabbed him in the back. He spun around and threw shuriken at us. Takeshi shouted and brought his knee up, bumping the shuriken heading towards him away. I ducked under it, barely not dying. Takeshi was certainly much faster than me. I pulled out all of my shuriken and launched them at the missing nin. Takeshi threw a couple kunai. The guy swung his broken hand and grabbed and manipulated his fingers. "Lightning Style: Lightning Wave!" The man's hand swung in an arc, making a crescent blast. It cut through the kunai and half the shuriken, but several cut his face and arms anyway.

As blood streamed down his arms and his face, he raised his arms in surrender." Takeshi jumped and, having recovered some chakra, did some hand seals "Fire Style: Fire Breath!" "NO!" I ran in front of the flames. Takeshi turned off the waves of heat. "What the?" "Wood Stlye: Wood Prison Jutsu!" I put my hands on the wooden floor and felt the power rush through me. My life force turned the wood into living tendrils that wrapped around the ninja and trapped him. Takeshi turned to me "Are you crazy?" "No, I don't kill, I save people, that's my ninja way!"


	2. Beginnings P2

Mikasa Aburame ran down the hall with me towards the exit. The attacker had set off an explosion in the door, and she was sitting next to me. My byakugan showed me what was going on within sixty meters, and it looked like the Fuma kid just nearly died. Oh, crap. "Everybody, there are nine nin behind the entrance door, with chunin level chakra.

I wasn't worried, not really, we had thirty against nine. I should say I wasn't worried. I was. Even though we would probably beat them, I was sure some of us would die. One of the students who was very good at fuinjutsu; Mayumi, I think, set up several explosive tags at the roof above the door.

The chunin ran in. BOOM. The roof fell down on the three unlucky chunin who charged in first. It looked like it killed one of them, and the other two were covered in rubble. A chunin charged Mikasa while her back was turned, yelling at the students to fight. I shouted.

Not enough time for sixty four palms but maybe thirty-two. "Eight Trigra-" I was interrupted by a sword of insects stabbing the chunin. "Sorry I beat you to the punch Hitomi, but-"I blushed. She saw the shuriken aiming for my only blind spot, and caught it with a hastily made bug arm. "Thanks!" I charged into the fray. Someone threw a punch at me, but I hit them in the arm, disabling their lower elbow chakra point. Only five left to beat.

My eyes saw reinforcements for the enemy just down the hall. Three more. I saw everyone in our group. Seventeen of us were injured, with either broken bones from a kick or punch or stab wounds from their kunai or shuriken. Three of us could not continue fighting because of said injuries. I leapt over a kick. As I came down, I threw 2, then 4, then 8, punches, knocking out my attackers largest chakra points. He threw a shuriken at me and I caught it, then slashed his arm with it. I kicked him in the face and kept going. Mikasa was effortlessly fighting two of them, slicing them with two bug kunai. "Ninja Art: Insect Wave!" She blasted out bugs at the attackers, piercing through one of them. The other barely blocked it with both hands, however they were slashed up and cut horribly.

My Byakugan sensed someone. Crap, I know this person. I turned and threw a punch into the gut of the new attacker, setting off a large burst of chakra that effectively turned off his kidney. He spat out blood. "For a girl, you hit pretty hard." "Yeah, and for an inhuman monster who doesn't deserve to live, you fight like a kid."

I kicked him in the face. He tried to stand up but I brought my heel down on the back of his skull. "You like hurting people, huh? When you let that demon do this," I shouted, pulling down my tall collar to reveal a cursed seal. He looked up and laughed. "Hisuki, right?" "HITOMI" How can he dare forget my name after what he did. I felt anger greater than ever before! My neck burned with manifest anger and the three spirals expanded and moved across my arm and up my face. "Hyah!" A purple sphere of chakra appeared around me and started spinning. My byakugan's radius extended to 120 meters. My muscles filled with chakra. "Hah, you want a cursed seal fight, I'll give you one!" He gained the same markings. I felt my energy, it was equal to his. He leapt forward and punched me in the chest, knocking me back. "Eight Trigrams: 64 Palms!" I struck him twice, then four times, then eight times, then sixteen times, and then sixty-four times. "You don't deserve to live monster!" He fell forward, puking a large amount of blood. I pulled a kunai and swung it up into his chest, pushing it through his heart.

Mikasa grabbed me in a hug. "It's okay Hitomi."


	3. PrepareP1

"Takeshi, are you okay?" Kaede asked me. I had fainted from chakra exhaustion earlier. I had reacted so fast that I didn't control my chakra at all. My fireball had depleted enough of my chakra reserves to knock me out. Kaede was a chakra beast. He had more chakra than a few of the jounin. His control was amazing. Of course, I noticed his taijutsu every time he sparred. Despite using a northern style that was hard to learn, he sucked at fighting. He made up for that with his wood style. I hear he was the first Senju in two hundred years with the kekkai genkai.

I pulled a kunai out and prepared to stab the ninja, bound to the ground, in the back. Kaede jumped at me, grabbing the kunai out of my hand. I swung a fist at him but it was caught. No way was he fast enough to block that! Then I looked at him. Shun had managed to wake up and still be fast enough to catch my punch! He was the only kid to graduate from the academy with an S in taijutsu. Sure there are others from Konoha who could easily completely destroy him in hand to hand, for example our Hokage, but Shun is a Genin.

"Why are you stopping me? The only way to make this man not a threat to Konohagakure is to end him." His black hair spread across the ground, getting bound to the ground by the wood. "Because he is captured. As a Genin, you have to give him to the proper authorities." "Fine." I kicked the ninja in the side three times, then walked up to the overturned table of headbands. I tossed one to Kaede, who put it on. "YES!" He shouted. Then the ANBU finally arrived. A masked man said to me. "We'll take it from here, boy." "Yeah, thanks." I said sarcastically.

For the rest of the day we were fixing the school. Kaede had spent so much chakra that he collapsed halfway through the day, and had to lay down until the class day ended. His grey armor and dark purple shorts lay flat on the desk as he lay spread eagled. They announced that we had a month before Genin teams were posted. In that time we had to get our Registration Form and photo.

On my way home I saw Kaede hobbling up the steps to the building under the original Hokage monument, up towards the Hokage Residence. I wondered what was going on for about a half a second before I remembered. That day. After it happened, he was sent to live with his only relative, Naruto Sarutobi, the 9th Hokage. At least though, he got to know his parents. I was shunted around the outliers of my clan by aunts and uncles who didn't want me. That was, until I got my own house. As I approached my humble building, I looked at it. It was a decrepit, blackened wooden shack on the outskirts of the Uchiha Clan Area. I had painted the Uchiha Clan sign on the door. I decided to take a nap and train afterwards while it was dark out. I needed to learn the Sharingan. That attack wouldn't be alone, and I would need all of my strength.

Shun's POV

After working on the school I went home. After greeting my parents, I went to the backyard to start my training. To catch up to Kaede I would need a lot of work. I sure was fast, much faster than the top members of our grade, Kaede, Takeshi, Hitomi, and even Mikasa, but not transcendentally so. Not enough to beat either of them since I could barely use jutsu. But now that I was a Genin I could go to the Library, and take out scrolls on ninjutsu. Kaede would probably want to go as soon as possible. I made a mental list of my techniques. I couldn't do the Substitution jutsu, and my level of transform barely counted. I could make one clone with the Academy technique, but no matter how much chakra I put into it, I didn't understand how to send out a second stream of chakra. For tonight, since my chakra was kinda low, I just ran around the village once, after destroying several dummies. "Good night Mom, Dad." I fell asleep.

Takeshi POV

I smiled crazily. It had finally happened. I remembered that Missing nin. I should've killed him. He was the one who killed my parents. I was smiling because I had broken through my limit. "I NOW HAVE THE SHARINGAN EYE!"


End file.
